A Sex Slave with Three Masters
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: One day during a family day with the royal family, the three clans ambushes the family and they make the queen, king and the triplet princes their prisoners as the three clans three sons make Merida their sex slave
1. Chapter 1

A Sex Slave with Three Masters

One day during a family day with the royal family, the three clans ambushes the family and they make the queen, king and the triplet princes their prisoners as the three clans three clans sons make Merida their sex slave

Chapter One

"Merida, don't run off from this family day." Queen Elinor called out to her nineteen year old daughter who was practicing her archery

"I won't mother, it's family day." Merida called out as she shoots a fourth arrow at a tree

'oh let the girl have her fun, Elinor." King Fergus said while their ten year old triplet son were sitting down around him

"I know but I don't want any trouble to make this a terrible family day." Said Elinor as she sits down next to one of their sons and she begins eating a sandwich

Merida joins her family five minutes later and its down next to her mother

An half an hour later as the family is riding their horses until the family was surrounded by strangers dresses in cloaks

"what's going on here, who are you people?" asked Fergus getting off his horse

"hello King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida and the triplet princes: Prince Harries, Prince Hubert and Prince Hamish, it's been awhile." Said the first stranger as removing his hood to reveal his face with the other two strangers di the same thing

"Lord Dingwall, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, what are you doing here." Said Fergus walking up to the three lords

"to take back what is ours." Said Lord Dingwall as he punches Fergus in the stomach and face which made him passed out

"Fergus" Elinor screamed as she jumps off her horse to run up to her fallen husband but she never made it to him because someone slapped Elinor hard in the face made her passed out a few inches away from Fergus

Harris, Hubert and Hamish looked at their fallen parents, their parents and the three lords and all of a sudden someone grabs the triplet princes from behind and put three different cloths around their mouths and they passed out and fell of their horse that they shared

"Mom, dad, Harris, Hubert, Hamish." Screamed Merida as she jumps off Angus and runs up to her fallen family members

While she was checking them, she noticed that the three lords were circling her that she couldn't escape

'what do you want with me and my family?" Merida asked the three lords

"everything." Said Lord MacGuffin as he slaps Merida in the face who passed out in Lord MacGuffin's arms

"do you think that our sons will like this/" asked Lord Macintosh looking at the passed out princess in Lord MacGuffin's arms

"of course they will." Said Lord Dingwall as they walk towards the castle with the passed out royal family


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Merida is the first one to wake up as she tries to get up and walk away but she was stopped when she heard a chain sound

Merida looks down to her left wrist to see a shackle on it

Merida starts to panic as she tries to get the shackle off until she hears someone groaning

"ow my head." Merida heard her mother saying

"mom" Merida called out

"Merida, where are we?" Elinor asked

"I think we're in the dungeon, mom?" Merida said as she tries to get the shackle off again

"oi what's the bloody sound?, stop it, it's giving me a bloody headache." Merida heard her father saying

"Fergus, language." Elinor snapped

'sorry Elinor." Fergus apologized to Elinor

"mom dad, are you guys in a cell together?" Merida asked

"yes along with your brothers." Elinor called out

"why am I in a cell by myself?" asked Merida as she continues to pull on the shackle again

"we're not sure." Elinor says until the royal family hears the dungeon doors opening to reveal the three clan lord walking in with a torch of fire for light

"Lord Dingwall, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin what is the meaning of this putting me and my family in this dungeon cell?" asked Fergus gripping the cell bars in his hands

The three lord didn't answer Fergus as they walked up to Merida's cell

Merida could see the happy glares on the three lords' faces and their faces which were creeping Merida out

Lord Dingwall snapped his fingers together as the dungeon doors opens again to reveal the three lord's sons

Wee Dingwall was the first one to enter. Last time Merida saw him, he was short with spikey blonde hair. Now he was a little taller and he hair was no longer spikey-it come down under his ears and he stood next to her his father

Young Macintosh was the second one to enter after Wee Dingwall. He still looks the same when Merida saw him as he stood next to his father

Young MacGuffin was the third and last one to enter after Young Macintosh. The last time Merida saw him, he was overweight but now he looks like he lost thirty pounds or more as he stood next to his father

"stay away from her." Fergus shouts as the three lords walk up to Merida's cell as Lord MacGuffin unlocks it as Lord Dingwall and Lord Macintosh walks into the cell to unshackle Merida's shackle to drag her out of the cage

"let go of me" Merida shouts to Lord Dingwall and Lord Macintosh as they hold her arms behind her back as Lord MacGuffin wraps a rag around her mouth and he walks up to the royal family cage

"boy, are you ready to have fun with her?" asked Lord Macintosh

The three young lords nodded to their fathers as Young Macintosh walks up to the struggling princess

Young Macintosh turns Merida's body around he could hug her from behind

"your perfect." Young Macintosh whispers into Merida's ear as he begins rubbing Merida's body after he unwraps the rag from Merida's mouth

Merida closes her eyes as she begins to moan from Young Macintosh's rubbing

Then Young Macinotsh places his hands over Merida's breasts and begins rubbing them

"Father, she's getting excited." Young Macintosh turned his head around to face his father

"good my son, continue then we'll let the other boys have their fun and way with her." Said Lord Macintosh

"stop touching her." Fergus shouted again while watching his only daughter being sexual assaulted right in front of him, his wife and his triplet sons

"shut up, Fergus." Said Lord Dingwall

As Merida continues to moan, Young Macintosh tore's the top of Merida's dress off to reveal Merida's breasts as the bottom part falls to the ground to make Merida naked

"holy moly, these are some bug breasts." Said Young Macintosh as he grabs the breasts with his hands

"all right boys go join the fun." Said Lord MacGuffin

Both Wee Dingwall and Young MacGuffin walks up to where Merida and Young Macintosh are at

Young MacGuffin stands in front of Merida and then he begins rubbing Merida's privates

Merida begins to moan so loud without knowing Wee Dingwall pinches her nipples hard

"Father, can we go in her room to claim her?" asked Young Macintosh

"of course, she'll probably be embarrassed if her father family watches her virginity being taken away by you boys." Said Lord Macintosh as he grabs Merida and throws her over his shoulder and the seven people leave the dungeon as the royal family are left in the darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The door opens as Lord Dingwall throws Merida onto her bed as the young lords come in as Lord Dingwall leaves the room and locks the door behind him

"have fun boys." Lord Dingwall says

Merida gets up from her bed and grabs a dagger that was on her nightstand for protected as the young man walk up to her

"stay away." Merida ordered

Wee Dingwall who was closer to Merida, grabs the dagger and throws it to the floor as he holds Merida's arms behind her back

:let go of me." Merida ordered again

Young Macintosh gets on his knees and he holds Merida's legs still as he enters a finger in her entrance

Merida gasped loudly as she feels Macintosh's finger inside her as she moans

Young MacGuffin stands behind Macintosh as he grabs the huge breasts as he begins moving them around

Merida has her eyes half closed while her mouth was wide open as her moaning is heard that the young lords can hear her

"Macintosh, I think she's ready for your tongue." MacGuffin said

"all right, lay her on the bed." said Macintosh as he removes his finger from her entrance

MacGuffin lets go of Merida's breasts as Dingwall drags a exhausted Merida to the bed and lays her down while her legs were hanging off the bed as she was breathing heavy

Macintosh gets back on his knees as he spreads Merida's legs apart with Dingwall's and Macintosh's help so they hold Merida's legs up in the air

Merida didn't know what was happening anymore as her mind goes blank from what the young lord were doing to her

She notices that Dingwall and MacGuffin are holding her legs apart

Before Merida could say anything, she feels Macintosh spreading her entrance open with what she feels is his fingers

"so wet." Merida hears Macintosh say

"devour her, Macintosh." Merida hears Dingwall say to Macintosh

Before Merida could say anything again, she feels Macintosh's mouth on her clithoris as she moans while her body arches with his tongue as she pushes her breasts into the air

"she is really enjoying this, Macintosh." said MacGuffin

"I bet she'll enjoy my cock inside her." said Macintosh as he continues to lick Merida's pussy at a fast rate

Merida's breathing went rapided as she also feels Macintosh's fingers enter her also

"No, s...stop." Merida moans out as she grabs Macintosh's wrist but Dingwall removed it

"Macintosh, she is ready for your cock?" said MacGuffin

Yes." said Macintosh as re removes his fingers and tongue as he removes his clothes while Dingwall and MacGuffin get off the bed


End file.
